Conventional one-dimensional transducer modeling tools like the KLM model although commercially available cannot model the performance of arrays adequately. Commercial FEA software packages, ANSYS and PZFlex, have been combined with software for computing acoustic propagation such as CHIEF to simulate the performance of linear arrays. Although these results must still be verified carefully experimentally, they show that the input electrical impedance, pulse-echo waveform, cross-talk and radiation pattern can be simulated. This work will be extended to VHF arrays. The ultimate goal is to enable the virtual design of a transducer or array. This would not only shorten the time needed to complete a new design but also reduce the cost of prototyping the design. The experience of using the two FEA tools also lead to the realization that the performance of these tools in the near field of the array may not be satisfactory. Discrepancies in the results were found. Further studies on the causes of these discrepancies are warranted and will be pursued. [unreadable]